Contando anécdotas
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Me encuentro con Chico Bestia en el parque, lo cual me cuenta anécdotas relacionados con situaciones de la vida real que vive él con Raven. (Reto de 26 One-shots propuesto por MrRayney). Así que disfruten de estas 26 historias que van a ser geniales. :D
1. Capítulo 1: situación incómoda

**Una situación incómoda:**

**Hola gente del mundo, vengo con este fic que tendrá 26 historias en situaciones locas, horrorosas, románticas, etc. Y obvio, serán BBxRae. Estas historias serán narradas por Chico Bestia mientras yo converso con él en el parque. Algo nuevo para mí y veo para los fans de esta pareja.**

**Así que a disfrutar…**

Una asombrosa tarde se vivía en Jump City. Yo me encontraba sentado leyendo fics entre Chico Bestia y Raven. Cundo lo veo, trato de llamarlo:

-¿Hola, Chico Bestia, cómo estás?- Pregunto yo mientras cierro mi portátil.

-Oh, hola, Cristian. Me siento bien, acabé de acompañar a Raven a meditar.- responde Chico Bestia mientras se sienta conmigo.

-Bueno, ya que nos estamos hablando de esto, por qué no cuentas a tus fans sobre como convivir con tu "novia" jejeje.-

-Amigo, no estamos relacionados ni somos novios-

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué la acompañas en todos lados?-

-ejem- veo a Chico Bestia que se sonroja de vergüenza –Bueno bueno, contemos mis anécdotas.

-Hermano, primero preséntate antes de comenzar tus historias.-

Está bien. Hola, soy Chico Bestia, vengo a contarte unas anécdotas sobre mi amistad con Raven. Sé que piensan que eso es raro, pero en realidad es algo asombroso.-

-Asombroso sería que la estuvieras besando-

-No empieces. Bueno, ¿qué situación quieres escuchar?

-Cuéntame una situación incómoda-

-Bueno, ya que insistes… Era una bonita mañana en la torre T…-

**Flashback contada por Chico Bestia:**

Era una bonita mañana en La torre T, mis amigos realizaban sus actividades, cuando era la hora de desayunar:

-Chicos, el desayuno está listo- Gritó Robin.

-Booyah, carne y huevos, es genial- Gritó Cyborg mientras comía como loco.

Viejo, eso es asqueroso- me quejé cuando ve comer a Cyborg.

-¿Quieren un poco de mi pie tamareano?- pregunta Starfire mientras trae una torta, que contiene tentáculos de calamar.

-jejeje, no, gracias-

-Vaya, otro día interesante- replica mi amiga Raven mientras traía su té de hierbas.

-Hey, Raven- intervengo- ¿Quieres waffles de Tofu? Según estudios son buenos para la digestión.-

-¿Me estás insultando?- me grita Raven. - ¿Crees que me duele el estómago?-

-No, realmente quise decir-

-Por qué no vas a jugar con tus tontos videojuegos- Raven se alejó del grupo y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Que le hiciste a Raven?- pregunta Cyborg mientras termina con su carne y huevos.

-Viejo, yo no le hice nada, solo quise ser amable- traté de responderle.

-Ve a pedirle disculpas- insiste Robin.

-¿Disculpas? – me enojé un poco. -Estás muy equivocado, voy a llegar al fondo de esto, voy a investigar por qué Raven es así- y también me alejo del grupo y me voy a mi habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y me hacía preguntas:

-¿Por qué ella es muy dura conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho para que se comporte así. Ya estaba harto de esto y decidí que era hora de conocer más a mi chica oscura. Así que salí de mi habitación y como ella se encontraba en la azotea meditando, decidí entrar a través de la clave que me dio Cy, que supuestamente era para una "emergencia"… incrédulo.

Al entrar en la oscura habitación, me sentí aterrado, pero como buen "soldado" nunca me dí por vencido. Traté de buscar muchas cosas para conocer a Raven de fondo, quería saber el origen de su comportamiento raro. Entre muchas cosas, encontré el espejo mágico, el baúl donde se guardaba el libro de Malchior/Rorek. Tenía ganas de destruir ese libro, pero algo diferente realmente me sorprendió: _un diario, el diario de ella_.

Me acerco al cuaderno y veo con detalle la imagen de portada. En mi mente, por un lado decía _"hazlo Chico Bestia, ¿quieres conocer a Raven y ser su amiga? pues esta es la forma de conocerla mejor"_; Pero el otro lado decía que _"No lo hagas o Raven nos mandará a volar por la ventana"_. Ignoré lo segundo, decidí abrir el cuaderno, y me dejó atónito:

_24 de octubre:_

_Otro día que inició mal, Quería que Chico Bestia me acompañara en vez de ignorarlo, si no me hubiera preguntado sobre esa digestión, estuviéramos hablando y juntos en estos momentos; Trato de ser amistosa con él, y lo admito de nuevo, me gusta su compañía, pero sus chistes no._ –Chico Bestia se quedó con la boca abierta y prosiguió. _–Trato de ser amistosa con él, ya que me ayuda a ser tratada como persona, no como rara. Si tan solo no contara chistes, estuviera viviendo mejores momentos con él. Ojalá mejoremos nuestra amistad, si tan solo no contara chistes, aunque admito que algunos son graciosos._

Me quedo sin habla con esas palabras, pero lo que no sabía es que mi hechicera se encontraba atrás mío:

-¿Chico Bestia, Que haces en mi habitación?-

-eehh… ¿conociéndote un poco?- respondo con un tono incómodo.

-Sal de mi habitación antes de que me arrepienta de lanzarte por la ventana- Gritó mi novia… quiero decir, Raven mientras sacaba sus poderes oscuros.

-eehh… me voy- corro mientras suelto violentamente el diario. –te prometo que no te volveré a molestar- y me alejo de allí.

huí como loco hacia mi habitación y me encontraba más asustado que nunca. Antes de salir, vi que Raven recogió el diario y lo abrazó con fuerza. Me quedé sorprendido, ¿habría más historias relacionadas conmigo? No quería conocer la reacción de ella, que incómodo fue eso.

**Fin Flashback.**

-¿así que viste el diario de Raven sin permiso?- le pregunto.

-Por lo menos la conozco un poco.-

-que suertudo, por poco y Raven te mataba-y me río un poco.

-hey, para eso son los amigos.-

-Ya que me contaste una incómoda, cuéntame una situación linda que hayas tenido con ella.- le vuelvo a insistir.

-O.K. pero te cuento en tres días-

-Ve, y nos vemos pronto.-

**Y mientras lo veo alejarse, me pregunto ¿qué piensan sobe esa situación que tuvo que vivir Chico Bestia? Reviews son bienvenidos. Nos leemos en tres días :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: Situación linda

**Parte 2: Una situación linda**

**Hola chicos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo que los relajará un poco. Seguro que deben odiarme por subirlo tarde, pero esos problemas que tengo nunca faltan y me impide escribir; Espero que lo disfruten al máximo.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, ni de la película de Disney "La Bella y la Bestia"**

**Así que sigamos:**

Habían pasado tres días desde la última conversación que tuve con Chico Bestia en el parque; sin embargo, esta vez lo encontré en el muelle de la ciudad sentado frente al mar. Yo me acerco hacia él y lo saludé:

-Qué onda, hermano-

-Oh, hola Cristian, ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero me siento bien. Me has prometido a mí y los queridos lectores que nos contarías una situación linda que hayas tenido con Raven.-

-Aaaaahhhhhh, cierto, te lo prometí. Ya que mirar frente al mar me recordó un gran momento con ella.-

-Dime que te pasó, porque veo que estás de ensueño.-

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando…-

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Era una agradable noche en la torre T, me había regresado con una película que iba a ver esa misma noche. Mis compañeros tenían otros planes, Robin y Starfire iban a una de sus muchas citas, Cyborg iba a pasear a su "bebe" y mi querida… quiero decir Raven, iba a meditar toda la noche. Así que tenía mi tiempo privado y ver esa película que se titulaba "La bella y la bestia". Si, piensan que soy un poco afeminado, pero realmente esa película tiene mucha coincidencia, es decir el personaje de la bestia se parece a mí, pero también tiene diferencias.

En fin, tenía listo todo, las palomitas en un tazón, el CD puesto en el DVD, la TV encendida, y lo más importante, mi soledad. Cuando le di play al control, la película empezó a correr. Inició cuando el padre de Bella se encontraba prisionero en el castillo misterioso, Me di cuenta que ese personaje de la bestia tenía un gran parecido en comportamiento con mi bestia, y que aunque no lo creas, el personaje de Bella la veía como Raven, solo que el comportamiento era distinto.

Había pasado media hora, no me había percatado de que Raven se encontraba meditando al lado mío, así que detuve la película y le pregunté:

-Raven, que haces aquí, se suponía que estarías en tu habitación meditando.-

-Decidí relajarme un poco- me responde monótonamente -No todo el tiempo voy a vivir encerrada.-

-¿Pero al lado mío?-

-¿Eso te molesta?-

-No, para nada- pensé que le iba a regañar, pero realmente me gustaba su compañía, así que decidí continuar. –Es más, me agrada tu compañía, si quieres, sigue meditando, yo me pondré unos audífonos y no sentirás que estoy aquí.-

-Bueno, si me necesitas, solo háblame.-

En fin, Raven volvió a lo suyo, mientras puse mis audífonos para que no la molestara, y nuevamente le di play a la película. Medio observé a la chica y me sentí asombrado, porque ella en vez de estar meditando, se quedaba viendo la película, sentía un poco de tristeza, ya que la noté que una lágrima pasaba por su delicada mejilla. Yo lo único que hice fue quitar los audífonos y seguir mirando la TV como si nada pasaba.

La película iba a terminar cuando el personaje de la Bestia se sentía herido en su lucha contra Gastón, Bella se acercó y decía cuanto la amaba, y es allí cuando esa bestia se transforma en príncipe. En ese momento, una lágrima salió de mis ojos, realmente me veía a mí mismo, y tenía un poco de desespero cuando posiblemente le hice daño a Raven cuando me convertí en aquel animal. Sin embargo, me dejó con la boca abierta cuando vi a ella acostada en mi pecho y al mismo tiempo, llorando. Parece que esa película nos daba una gran lección acerca de las apariencias y realmente me sentía autosuperado.

Cuando la película terminó con el tradicional novio/novia y con la frase "viviendo felices por siempre", Raven se levantó y me observo; yo me fijé en sus bellos ojos amatistas y me di cuenta que realmente ella era el personaje de Bella, la chica que me ayudó a superar mi problema en situaciones difíciles. Sé que Raven es opuesta, pero _ella es mi Bella y yo soy su sensible Bestia_. Lo siguiente que pasó, es que Raven me abrazó fuertemente y lloró un poco, le devolví el abrazo y sentíamos una conexión única e diferente. Al terminar de abrazarnos, dijo con dulzura:

-Gracias, Chico Bestia, fue muy lindo de tu parte- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su habitación. Yo me quedé un poco confundido, pero valió la pena ver esa película ya que me enseñó muchas cosas sobre mí y creo que sobre ella. Realmente, mi corazón dice que ella es la indicada para posiblemente amarla y quiero correr el riesgo.

**Fin Flashback.**

-Wow, realmente, esta historia me conmueve mucho.- le hablé al final.

-Todos tenemos un verdadero yo por dentro, Cristian-

-y ese momento que tuviste con Raven, realmente me dejó fascinado.

-Bueno, no sabía cómo reaccionar.-

-Significa que estás enamorado de ella.-

-No, solo somos amigos.- trata de negarlo.

-Eso lo veremos, Chico Bestia.-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo tantas cosas…-

-Ve amigo, nos vemos pronto.-

**Y yo lo veo alejarse del muelle. Yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿que sintieron sobre esa experiencia de Chico Bestia y Raven? Espero sus comentarios de respuesta y los veré pronto con una situación deprimente de Raven contado por mi amigo cambiaformas.**

**Adiós :D **


	3. Capítulo 3: Situación deprimente

**Situación deprimente:**

**Hola compañeros, aquí les dejo este one-shot deprimente, que es contada por Chico Bestia. Espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen titans…**

**Sigamos:**

Había pasado muchos días desde la última conversación que tuve con Chico Bestia. Camino hacia un café deprimente, quería tomar un poco de café para despejar dudas o problemas; Sin embargo, no estaba solo, ya que vi a mi amigo que se sentía un poco deprimido. Aprovechando que estaba allí, lo llamé como de costumbre:

-Hey, Chico Bestia, por aquí- y levanto mi mano como señal. El me ve, se acerca hacia donde me encuentro y habla:

-Hola Cristian, ¿Cómo has estado?- y habla de tono melancólico.

-Oye amigo, no te veo bien. ¿Dime que te pasa?-

-Hay muchas cosas malas que me pasan, pero hoy no se trata de mí-

-No me digas, creo que hay algo malo con Raven.-

-Exactamente, me entristeció cuando lloraba-

-¿Y porque causa?-

-Bueno, inició cuando…-

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Un día agradable para la mayoría de los titanes, haciendo sus cosas como de costumbre, excepto una: Raven. Hace dos semanas se había encerrado en su habitación, y la razón era obvia: sufría por su fatal destino que en futuros días estaba para cumplirse, y era por esa razón no quería hablar con nadie. Todos se encontraban preocupados por la situación en la que ella vivía y más yo.

Hace dos semanas, la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho, que intenté hablar con ella y siempre me decía que me fuera y no la molestara y algunas veces decía que se encontraba bien. No era empático, pero sabía que ella estaba pasando por un difícil momento de su vida, al principio no sabía la razón, pero tenía por seguro que necesitaba ayuda.

Uno de esos días, Raven salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su té, yo la mire y noté que sus bellos ojos amatistas tenían señales de lágrimas, estaba muy callada y verla así, me daban ganas de llorar, quería consolarla y conversar con ella pero por la situación en la que vivía, no me dejaba hacerlo. Así que me acerqué hacia ella y traté de hablar:

-Raven, ¿te encuentras bien?- traté de preguntarle.

-Me siento bien, idiota- responde Raven forzadamente.

-Raven, no te encuentras bien, Solo hablemos sobre lo que pasa contigo.-

-No me molestes.-

-Pero Raven-

-¡Aléjate de mí antes de que te lance por la ventana!- ella grita y me amenaza con sus poderes.

-Tranquilízate Raven, solo quería hablarte-

-¡No me molestes!- y me lanza por la ventana, tal como ella me advirtió.

Yo caía hacia el mar, pero como podía transformarme, me convertí en águila y volé hacia mi cuarto que por cierto se encontraba limpio. Me convierto en mi forma humana, ya anochecía y pensaba sobre como hablar con ella, no me importaban los riesgos, pero con tan solo hablar, me sentía agradecido. Así que tuve que esperar antes de que Robin, Cyborg y Starfire fueran a descansar mientras yo hablo con la hermosa hechicera, no sin antes, comer mi tofu.

Ya eran prácticamente las 10:30p.m., y eso significaba que era hora de hablar con ella, así que salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Raven; como tengo orejas mus sensibles, oí que Raven aun lloraba y este era mi momento, sabía que necesitaba ayuda y que yo trataba de ayudarla como sea. No tenía nerviosismo, tuve agallas y golpée la puerta:

-Raven, ¿estás ahí?- y no escucho nada. Vuelvo a insistir:

-Raven, ¿Te encuentras bien?- y nada. Así que insisto claramente:

-¡Raven, se que estás ahí y si no me abres la puerta, la abriré yo personalmente!.- y no escuche nada.

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción.- ustedes pensarían que derrumbaría la puerta, pero me transformé en una mini serpiente y atravesé la puerta de ella. Al ver el cuarto, me transformo en mí mismo, trato de localizar a Raven y gracias a la ventana, la logro ver; pero al verla llorar, también me daba ganas de llorar, pero sigilosamente me acerqué hacia ella:

-Raven, ¿que tienes?-

-¡Vete de mi habitación!- y grita furiosamente.

-Raven, solo quiero que hablemos-

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Vete!-

-Está bien, me iré, pero si quieres hablar conmigo, estaré en mi habitación- y me alejo de ella, pero algo me sujeta la mano, y al voltearme, veo a Raven que me abraza fuertemente, y llora aun más, y yo la envuelvo en mis brazos en señal de consuelo.

-Tranquila Raven, ¿dime que tienes?-

-Tengo miedo, miedo de todo-

-Raven, dime cual es tu miedo, sé que tienes miedo a algo mucho más peor, dímelo y buscaremos una solución-

-Chico Bestia- y ella me ve fijamente –Tengo miedo de ser el portal de la destrucción del mundo, tengo miedo de que mi padre destruya este mundo, tengo miedo de perder todo y más que eso, tengo miedo de perderte- y las lágrimas se hacen más evidentes y se aferra hacia mí.

-Raven, escúchame- hablo con voz de tristeza, pues oir lo que ella dijo me causó una tristeza –Se que vas a ser un portal, pero no tengas miedo, debes superar esta difícil prueba que en algún momento debes afrontar, sé que tu destino sucederá en los próximos días, pero por ahora vive el presente, vive con tus amigos que se preocupan por ti, y repito, no tengas miedo. Si algo malo te sucederá, te prometo que yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. Nunca lo olvides.-

-Chico Bestia, necesito estar contigo- y el abrazo se hace más fuerte- y gracias por ser mi gran y verdadero amigo-

-Raven, solo quiero que te encuentres bien, prométeme que vas a estar bien y que si tienes problemas, no dudes en hablarme-

-lo prometo, Chico Bestia-

Seguimos abrazados aun después de esa conversación, ella se ofreció a dormir conmigo, que con gusto acepté. Ahora que sabía acerca del destino de Raven, estaba dispuesto a protegerla, pues para eso son los amigos.

**Fin flashback:**

-Pobre Raven, por que siempre lo malo le pasa a ella- mientras tomo mi taza de café.

-Eso es parte de la vida Cristian, Raven debe afrontar esa clase de problemas para que encuentre su felicidad- me responde mi gran amigo.

-Que bueno que seas su amigo, me gusta tu amistad con ella.-

-Gracias Cristian. Bueno, debo llevarle algo de té a Raven.-

-Suerte- y nos estrechamos la mano.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Comenten sus reacciones o sugerencias que tuvieron en esta historia. Los veo luego :)…**


End file.
